Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 3
One Bad Apple Train station overview S3E4.png|Waiting at the train station. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Scootaloo is so excited, her eyes derped. Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|An excited Scootaloo. Scootaloo landing S3E4.png|Flying down to Apple Bloom. Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png|Asking if Babs will join their club. Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle? Where did you come from? Cutie Mark Crusaders in One Bad Apple promo.png|Sweetie Belle's magic brings a great big smile... Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png|A spark from her brings smiles on the faces of her friends. CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|Scootaloo. CMC jumping S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png CMC smiling S3E04.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Sweetie Belle Eating Invisible Food S3E4.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehattan' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png Scootaloo excited S3E4.png Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Scary stuff happening. Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|"Yeah!" Scootaloo not babies! S3E4.png|"We're not babies!" Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|Listening to Sweetie Belle's idea. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!" Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Babs leaping towards CMC's table S3E04.png|I'm not lying about this. Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from Babs S3E4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png|Tomatoes? Poor Scootaloo. 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed appears in the film S03E04.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed song season three Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png CMC in three separate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png|Scootaloo with a mustache. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png|Scootaloo at the cinema with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|"This is our clubhouse." Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom anything to you S3E4.png|Don't look so down Scootaloo. Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|Whoa what's going on! Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|Caught in mid blink. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle liking idea S3E4.png|Liking this idea. Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|Not liking the evil giggle. Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png CMC at the barn door S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Good work Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|Heh pretty sparkly. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Scootaloo poke & smile S3E4.png|Poke. Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png Setting the timer S3E04.png|Why you make us think you're lying Scootaloo. The kitchen timer now on Scootaloo's hoof S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Granny Smith's kitchen timer' S3E04.png Scootaloo showing the kitchen timer to Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Scootaloo walking away while giggling S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo placing planks S3E4.png|Putting a plank into place. Scootaloo with wrench 'cutie mark' S3E04.png Scootaloo wait what! S3E4.png|Wait! What did you do!? Scootaloo just plain great S3E4.png|Great...just plain great. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Making some final adjustments. Scootaloo all done S3E4.png|All done. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|Looks great no. Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|Oh never mind. Scootaloo wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png|"You had your chance." CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|She looks mad. CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Laugh Scootaloo laugh. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Liking that face. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Applejack 'There's been some' S3E4.png Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|Standing there. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Not liking what she hears. CMC balloons S03E04.png Balloons deflating S03E04.png CMC guilty S3E4.png|Feeling guilty. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|"So that's why she jumped in..." Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|"When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|Hey don't get so touchy. CMC NOOO! S3E4.png|Noooo! CMC do we do! S3E4.png|"What do we do!!" Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png|"Babs, bully, payback!" CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png|Scootaloo. Scootaloo on the steering wheel S3E4.png Scootaloo pressing down on accelerator S3E4.png|Hit it, Scootaloo. Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png Pinkie Pie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E04.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png CMC running S3E04.png|Wait, no wings? Scootaloo is an Earth Pony! The float falling off the cliff S3E04.png CMC trying to get to the float S3E04.png CMC about to get into the float S3E04.png Scootaloo pushing Babs off from the float S3E04.png CMC freaks out S3E04.png CMC gets out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time' S3E04.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png|Scootaloo seems like she feels guilty. Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png|"We're sorry!" Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S3E04.png|Scootaloo,realizes now, she should have listened to Sweetie Belle. Babs wants to start over S3E04.png|Did she just say that??? Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png|Scootaloo accepts Babs Seed once again. Scootaloo banging on drum S03E04.png Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed S03E04.png Sweetie Belle Who wrote this S03E04.png Scootaloo oh yea S03E04.png Scootaloo congratulating Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC Pose S3E4.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Welcome the new Cutie Mark Crusader! CMC upset at being called blank flanks S03E04.png Babs angry S3E04.png Babs smiling S3E04.png Babs CMC high hoof S3E04.png CMC waving Babs goodbye S3E04.png Sleepless in Ponyville Before all tangled S3E6.png|Look out! Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Move over, Golden Harvest. Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png|Excuse me, Shoeshine. Scootaloo landing back on her scooter S3E6.png Scootaloo beginning to accelerate S3E6.png Scootaloo looking to the right S3E6.png Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|Uh oh. Scootaloo preparing to go over cart S3E6.png Scootaloo on the cart S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Scootaloo flying S3E06.png|''Woo hoo!'' Nice moves, kid S3E6.png|"Nice moves, kid." Scootaloo stunned by Rainbow S3E6.png Scootaloo sees cow S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Who's more truthful than Scootaloo. Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png|" And take me under her wing! " Scootaloo "And become like my big sister!" S3E6.png Scootaloo bites her lips S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'It was a really nice compliment and all' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'But all that stuff' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking towards the window S3E06.png Scootaloo looking out of the window S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Really' S3E06.png Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png Apple Bloom showing the bug spray S3E6.png Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png Applejack Canteen S03E06.png Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png Scootaloo looking around S3E06.png Scootaloo 'what about Rainbow Dash' S3E06.png Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Scootaloo smile S3E06.png Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Scootaloo in awe at Rainbow S3E6.png Rainbow brushing off dust S3E6.png Scootaloo beginning to talk to herself S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Just play it cool' S3E6.png Scootaloo strange expression S3E6.png Scootaloo trying to look friendly S3E6.png Scootaloo approaching Rainbow S3E6.png Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png Scootaloo in mid air S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png Scootaloo ball S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling up tree S3E6.png Rainbow Dash dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo thud S3E6.png Scootaloo after landing S3E6.png Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png Scootaloo fake cough S3E6.png Scootaloo 'What's up?' S3E6.png Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo sitting on log S3E6.png Rainbow nudging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo shrug S3E6.png Scootaloo 'If that's okay with you' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash messing with Scootaloo's mane S3E6.png Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png Rarity using magic on cart S3E6.png Rainbow 'You don't snore do you?' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Nope' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'No way' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Not me' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Never snored' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'A day or night in my life' S3E6.png Scootaloo looking slightly worried S3E6.png Rainbow 'Then you and I' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Get along just fine' S3E6.png Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo and Rainbow feeling the wind S3E6.png Rainbow, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Applejack gasp at Rarity S3E6.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Scootaloo can't believe a perfect Rarity imitation when she sees one. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laugh S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Can you get us' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Of course!' S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo points at her wings S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo standing on one hoof S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png Scary Story S3E6.png In a forest LIKE THIS S3E6.png Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png CMC scared S3E06.png CMC scardey cats YAY S3E6.png Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png Rainbow laughing S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rainbow Dash S3E6.png Scootaloo pretending not to be scared S3E06.png Rainbow Dash gives Scootaloo a noogie S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Yeah. Fearless' S3E06.png Scootaloo's teeth chattering S3E06.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Scootaloo 'that sure was funny' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How they were all afraid of the olden pony' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'but not me' S3E06.png Scootaloo rubbing her arm S3E06.png Scootaloo acting tough S3E06.png Scootaloo sees water splashing in front of her S3E06.png Scootaloo scared of the splash S3E06.png Scootaloo back at acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo smiling sinisterly S3E06.png Scootaloo back at being scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'It's, it's nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo hears something S3E06.png Scootaloo closing her ears S3E06.png Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png Scootaloo about to run into the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo on her sleeping bag S3E06.png Snoring Rainbow Dash S03E06.png Scootaloo still scared S3E06.png Scootaloo about to fall asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo lays down to sleep S3E06.png Scootaloo wakes up S3E06.png Scootaloo looks right S3E06.png Scootaloo looks left S3E06.png Scootaloo scared 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo looks outside the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo peeking out of tent S3E6.png Scootaloo walking out from the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo in her dream S3E06.png Scootaloo 360 S3E6.png Scootaloo notices something S3E06.png Scootaloo running S3E6.png Scootaloo frightened S3E06.png Scootaloo keeps running S3E06.png Scootaloo looks behind S3E06.png Scootaloo running S3E06.png Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Scootaloo backing up S3E06.png Scootaloo scared by a tree S3E06.png Scootaloo with the tree branch broken off S3E06.png Scootaloo relieved S3E06.png Scootaloo surprised by the Olden Pony S3E06.png Scootaloo scared 3 S3E06.png Scootaloo screams S3E06.png Scootaloo runs away 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo running through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something S3E06.png Scootaloo trying to wake up Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo wokes up from her nightmare S3E06.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E06.png Scootaloo having trouble sleeping S3E6.png Silhouette of Scootaloo in the tent S3E06.png Rainbow Dash yawning S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'What's that noise' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Is there a bug in here' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash hits Scootaloo S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'but I slept like a filly' S3E06.png Scootaloo with her eyes swollen S3E06.png Rainbow 'because we've got a long trek ahead' S3E06.png Scootaloo shielding her eyes from the light S3E06.png Tired Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo sleeping on luggage cart S3E6.png Scootaloo waking up S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Dark' S3E06.png Scootaloo takes her scooter S3E06.png Scootaloo puts on her helmet S3E06.png Scootering past them S3E6.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Looking cool Scootaloo. Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png Talking to Dash S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Doesn't matter to me' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Well, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo points behind S3E06.png Dash & Scoot Smile S3E6.png Scootaloo riding through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo yawns S3E06.png Scootaloo feeling sleepy S3E06.png Scootaloo looking sleepy S3E06.png Scootaloo sleeping on a scooter S3E06.png Scootaloo wokes up shortly after S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Don't fall asleep now' S3E06.png Scootaloo falls asleep again S3E06.png Scootaloo almost about to fall off a cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo rides along the cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo about to get onto the alligator S3E06.png Scootaloo going over an alligator S3E6.png Scootaloo & Alligator S3E6.png Bear about to eat the fish S3E06.png Scootaloo with a fish on her head S3E6.png Scootaloo about to fall off another cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo riding inside the log S3E06.png Scootaloo leaves the log S3E06.png Scootaloo about to hit the fish S3E06.png Scootaloo getting launched up from her scooter S3E06.png Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo and Applejack walking together S3E06.png Scootaloo jumps up S3E06.png Scootaloo hugging cloud S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Heh, nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just thought I heard something' S3E06.png Scootaloo freaks out S3E06.png Scootaloo digging a trench S3E06.png Applejack 'You seem a little jumpy' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Just getting my exercise!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'You know how important it is' S3E06.png Scootaloo freaks out again S3E06.png Scootaloo 'd-do you need a little help' S3E06.png Rarity that's so sweet S3E6.png|It looks like she's asleep. Scootaloo becomes the puller S3E06.png Scootaloo 'What are friends for' S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at me S3E6.png|Why are you looking at me? Scootaloo 'Uh, of course...' S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo 'not-scary-at-all forest' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo's pupils shrink S3E06.png Scootaloo backs up fast S3E06.png Scootaloo breathing heavily S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo sigh S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I get those branches' S3E06.png Scootaloo counting down to three S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo sigh 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo on the ground S3E06.png Scootaloo calling the branches S3E06.png|''Here,branches, branches.'' Scootaloo's face on the ground S3E06.png Scootaloo gets up S3E06.png Scootaloo hearing S3E06.png Scootaloo peeking S3E06.png Scootaloo about to run for the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running for the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo about to take the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo takes the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running with the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Here you go!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'That's all I could find' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'cause, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'aren't that many trees around here!' S3E06.png Scootaloo and the trees S3E06.png Applejack 'It's all we need' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash fussing with a marsh mellow S03E06.png|Fussing... with a marshmellow? Scootaloo quickly sits with Rainbow S3E06.png Rainbow 'Now, where was I' S3E06.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah' S3E06.png Rainbow 'the scary part' S3E06.png Rainbow laughing evilly S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Hey, I have an idea!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How about I tell tonight's story' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo 'happy friends' S03E06.png|"lots of happy friends, and--" Rainbow_Dash_and_Scootaloo_S03E06.png Rainbow 'but it's not a real campfire story' S3E06.png Rainbow 'unless somepony's shaking' S3E06.png Scootaloo gulping S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png The campfire S3E06.png Scootaloo trembling S3E06.png Scootaloo surprised S3E06.png Scootaloo 'time for bed yet, is it?' S3E06.png Applejack 'Fraid so, Scootaloo' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'but we haven't' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'any campfire songs yet!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'You don't have to ask me twice!' S3E06.png Scootaloo feeling tired S3E06.png Scootaloo almost about to fall asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo woken up S3E06.png Scootaloo smiles S3E06.png The group entering the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just one more song!' S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rarity S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Apple Bloom and Applejack S3E06.png Scootaloo doesn't feel happy S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Pfft' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'of course not!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I just love camping and hanging out' S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing towards Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep!' S3E06.png Scootaloo yawning S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, silly sleep' S3E06.png Scootaloo sees the others asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo 'this is so unfair' S3E06.png Scootaloo yawning 2 S3E06.png|''Yawn.'' Scootaloo 'I'm falling asleep' S3E06.png Scootaloo falls asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo seeing she's trapped S3E6.png|Trapped. Scootaloo getting cornered S3E6.png|Getting cornered. Headless shadow S3E6.png Scootaloo cornered by the Headless Horse S3E6.png Scootaloo cute ear perk S3E6.png|That cute ear perk. Scootaloo be in Canterlot S3E6.png|"Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" Scootaloo oh yeah S3E6.png|"Oh yeah." Scootaloo the headless horse S3E6.png|"The headless horse?" Scootaloo thinking realistically S3E6.png|Time to be realistic Scootaloo. Scootaloo I'm afraid S3E6.png|"I'm afraid Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo she thinks I am S3E6.png|"I'm not as tough as she thinks I am." Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|Receiving wise words from Princess Luna. Scootaloo wide eyed cuteness S3E6.png|Scootaloo is so cute with those wide eyes. Scootaloo taking in wisdom S3E6.png|The effect of immortal wisedom. Scootaloo second thoughts S3E6.png|Second thoughts will wake her up. Princess Luna she's waking up S3E6.png|Wake up wake up or all is not lost...hey Princess Luna is there. Scootaloo Princess Luna! S3E6.png|"PRINCESS LUNA!" Scootaloo awake in cave S3E6.png Scootaloo relieved S3E6.png Scootaloo jumpscare S3E6.png Scootaloo headless horse S3E6.png|"But the headless horse isn't!" Scootaloo ear perk S3E6.png|Cute ear perk. Scootaloo frightened S3E6.png|Frightened. Scootaloo safety first! S3E6.png|Safety first!! Scootaloo without a head S3E6.png|"So it's a horse without a head." Scootaloo have a mouth S3E6.png|"Which means it doesn't have a mouth." Scootaloo scootering S3E6.png Scootaloo swatting debris S3E6.png|Move debris! Scootaloo tired smile S3E6.png Scootaloo calm herself S3E6.png|Scootaloo trying to calm herself. Scootaloo in the woods S3E6.png Scootaloo taking a tumble S3E6.png|Taking a tumble. Scootaloo faceplant S3E6.png Scootaloo falling S3E6.png Scootaloo my scooter S3E6.png|My scooter! Scootaloo cute face S3E6.png|Such a cute face. Scootaloo hanging on to branch S3E6.png Scootaloo about to cry S3E6.png Scootaloo oh not good S3E6.png|Oh this is so not good. Scootaloo in the river S3E6.png Rainbow Dash saves Scootaloo S3E6.png Rainbow Dash saves Scootaloo S03E06.png Scootaloo tearing up S3E06.png Princess Luna face your fears 1 S3E6.png Rainbow Dash looking around S3E06.png Scootaloo 'mhm' S03E06.png Rainbow Dash telling Scootaloo not to get into trouble S3E6.jpg Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo "it's a deal" S03E06.jpg Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, share their first hug. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo flying together S3E06.png|Scootaloo flying with the help of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo not you again S3E6.png|Aw man, not you again. Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png|Under the watchful protection of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png|Scootaloo, smiling at Princess Luna. Just for Sidekicks Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Spike making proposition S3E11.png|Being made propitiation. Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Scootaloo 'We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today!' S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'That would be adorable!' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike putting his helmet on Scootaloo's head S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Scootaloo asks about toys S03E11.png Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png Scootaloo ooooh S3E11.png|"Oooooh." Scootaloo and Tank "forgot he could do that" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png Sweetie Belle not very sure S3E11.png|Not sure about the owl. Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited "Crystal Empire?!" S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Scootaloo think the walls S3E11.png|"Do you think the walls are crystal!?" Scootaloo cute gasp S3E11.png|*Cute Gasp!* Scootaloo see through S3E11.png|"Maybe even see through!" Scootaloo so beautiful S3E11.png|"So beautiful!" Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png Scootaloo ow S3E11.png|Ow! CMC "don't make me use this" S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png|Things don't good. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png CMC hear Twilight S3E11.png|I hear Twilight! Spike everybody down S3E11.png|HIDE SCOOTALOO HIDE! CMC hiding "there has to be a better solution" S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding. |index}}